Variables
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Lentamente se acerca, paso a paso, hasta la pared donde ella está apoyada. Crystal cierra los ojos a pesar de que Silver no la toca, solo espera sus labios./One-Shot/Premio para Mary/SpecialJewel/UA.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, Kusaka, Yamamoto. Solo la historia es mía.

**Nota:**Este fic es un premio para **BlackDream-Mary**, por haber obtenido el segundo puesto en **Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff.**

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>—Por favor… Tengo miedo —, ella implora y con razón.<em>

—_Pero…_

—_Silver, por favor, vete —. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pero no son de tristeza, sonn de miedo, de terror._

Muchas cosas ocurren a cada momento, en este segundo, alguien nació, alguien murió, alguien se enamoró y seguramente alguien jugó 'Pisa la Madera que Rechina'. Al igual que muchas cosas triviales pueden ocurrir al mismo tiempo, diversas personas pueden compartir insospechados momentos.

Una joven, de madura y fresca edad, camina parsimoniosamente por el centro del pueblo. Su mediana sombrilla cobre los fuertes rayos del sol, pero no la salvan de sufrir de horroroso calor que se siente al tener (al menos) tres capas de vestidos superpuestos, lo cual la marea en demasía; además, tener un corsé que no permite que se expandan tus pulmones, ayuda a provocar mayor sofoco y eventualmente un desmayo (en la mayoría de los casos, a otras personas les provoca…). La joven se desmaya y, siendo quien es, todos acuden a ayudarla. Bueno, siendo quien es, nadie quiere ayudarla realmente. Sólo un muchacho. Sólo él se acerca a la chica y la rescata del abrasador sol.

Unos minutos después, la joven despierta. Mira a su alrededor y descubre lo sucedido.

― ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta el muchacho, que aunque bondad le sobre, cortesía le falta.

La joven se permite unos segundos para fruncirle el ceño a su 'héroe' por la seca y brusca pregunta.

― ¿Quién eres? —Pregunta con recelo a su héroe.

El chico analiza la situación unos segundos; observa cada posible desenlace de responder la pregunta.

—Soy un forastero.

Y esa palabra le quiebra el semblante serio a la chica. Ahora su cara está pintada de miedo.

― ¿Qué te sucede? —_Forastero _acerca una mano a la joven, quien se aleja velozmente de él. Frunce el ceño —. Que no sea de aquí no significa que sea malo.

Ella no se molesta en responder. Se levanta de su lugar y se dirige con rapidez a la puerta. Tenía que correr si no quería que descubriera lo sucedido. Pero noticias como esa se esparcen como pólvora.

La joven coloca su mano en la manija de la puerta, pero esta comienza a moverse como si alguien tratara de abrirla desde fuera. Corre con miedo y se oculta detrás de _Forastero_.

—No dejes que me encuentre…

El chico, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración, sólo atina a meterla a un armario. Medio minuto después, la puerta principal se abre, revelando a un hombre adulto. Él inspecciona la escasa habitación del hogar del forastero. Al no encontrar rastro de quién busca, prosigue al interrogatorio.

― ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunta sin cortesía al forastero.

—Soy Silver —responde cautelosamente.

― ¿Y quién te permitió entrar a mis tierras? ¿¡Y quién demonios te permitió hablar con mi hija!?

― ¿De qué está hablando?

― ¡No mientas! —Exclama el hombre, estrellando su puño contra la mesa que los separaba —. ¡Todo el maldito pueblo los vio! ¿¡Dónde estás Crystal!? ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Silver está sorprendido ante la reacción del hombre, pero más se sorprende cuando ve a Crystal salir de su escondite, con la cabeza gacha. Ella camina hacia el hombre sin dudar; éste ni le dirige la mirada, está demasiado ocupado mirando despectivamente a Silver. Luego de que la chica sale de la estancia, el hombre dice su última frase.

—Te irás de este pueblo si sabes lo que te conviene.

El hombre sale de la casa del joven, dejándolo con un sentimiento raro dentro de sí.

Todo el día permanece distraído, no sabe si irse o quedarse. Tampoco sabe si temer de la supuesta amenaza del hombre.

¿Y la chica? Sinceramente, Silver no piensa en esa chica. Él hizo lo correcto al ayudarla.

Está a punto de irse. No lo malinterpreten, Silver no es una gallina, solo que esta vez, no busca problemas. Y ese viejo y su hija son un problema muy grande.

Camina lentamente, observa cada detalle del pueblo, que si bien no conoce, finge hacerlo, para tener una despedida más poética.

Llega a la que estima es la casa de la chica (por supuesto que es, ¿Quién más tendría semejante mansión mientras que sus vecinos viven en la miseria?). Da un último vistazo y sigue caminando.

―No parecías una persona que se fuera a la primera amenaza.

―No es algo que te importa ―, le contesta a Crystal. No la ve ni sabe dónde está, pero eso no afecta su semblante indiferente al igual que sus palabras. Sin embargo, ella sale de las tinieblas; Silver la mira sin disimularlo, más de lo que gusta mirar a la gente.

―No me mires de esa forma… ―, claro que dice eso, ya sabe que es lo que el chico ve: la hinchazón y color rojizo que decora su mejilla.

Trata de morderse la lengua, pero no evita decirlo: ― ¿Por qué sigues viviendo con él?

―Es mi padre… ―Contesta con una naturalidad extraña ―, además, ¿Adónde iría?

Otra vez trata de morderse la lengua, pero no lo logra: ―Podrías venir conmigo.

La simple frase parece estar escrita en el aire, y flota a su ritmo. Ambos chicos la siguen con la mirada.

―No sería buena idea.

Ninguno contesta, sin embargo se miran y analizan las posibles variables que este momento hubiera obtenido si ella no fuera hija de un hombre abusivo, o si él no fuera un forastero. O tal vez si estuvieran en un lugar alejado… Sí, definitivamente las variables son mejores que la realidad.

― ¿Te irás ahora? ―Silver asiente ―. ¿Nunca regresarás? ―Vuelve a asentir ―. ¿Podría pedirte… un favor?

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Podrías… darme un beso? ―Él no responde ―. Sólo si… no te molesta.

Lentamente se acerca, paso a paso, hasta la pared donde ella está apoyada. Crystal cierra los ojos a pesar de que Silver no la toca, solo espera sus labios. Pero él le quiere dar más. Coloca su mano suavemente en su mejilla sana, en un gesto dulce y la acaricia, mientras su rostro se acerca de a poco. En el lugar donde sus respiraciones se juntan, se detiene, tal vez dudando, tal vez dando suspenso, pero definitivamente impacientando a la chica; pero Silver ya duda más: roza sus labios con los de Crys. Se separa. Se vuelve acercar, rozándolos con más fuerza. Se separa.

― ¿Así… está bien? ―Pregunta él.

― ¿Te molestaría hacerlo otra vez?

Su respuesta es juntar sus labios otra vez. Su mano sigue en la mejilla de ella, pero la otra se coloca tímidamente en la cintura de ella. Ninguno sabe por cuánto tiempo se besan, pero siguen y siguen, porque quién sabe quién besaría a un forastero y a la hija del más hijo de puta del pueblo. Por eso se besan una y otra vez, porque quieren saber de qué se pierden.

Pero su burbuja de pasión se destruye cuando una luz se enciende dentro de la casa. Crystal abre los ojos grandes y empuja a Silver.

―No… no, no, no, no, no… ―Lo mira ―. Vete.

―Me esconderé, así…

―No. Vete. Ahora.

Se escucha el sonido de las escaleras; alguien baja.

―Silver, vete ya. Él no tardará en llegar hasta aquí ―. Le explica en susurros.

―Yo… Crystal…

― ¿¡Crystal!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

―Por favor, vete de una vez, tengo miedo ―, ella implora y con razón.

―Pero…

―Silver, por favor, vete, si él te ve… ―, lágrimas empiezan a agruparse en sus ojos, pero no son de tristeza porque tener que echarlo, son de miedo, por tener que enfrentar a su pesadilla si el chico no desaparecía.

Silver se acerca por última vez, deja un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

Se aleja corriendo, dejando a Crystal, su padre y al pueblo atrás.

Tal vez en el futuro la vuelva a ver. Es sería una variante maravilosa.

* * *

><p>Mary, lamento muchísimo que esto haya llegado así de tarde, eres tan maravillosa que no merezco tu perdón TT_TT<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
